God Save the Queen
God Save the Queen is the sixteenth case of World Edition, as well as the sixth and the final case to take place in Europe. Plot The team had to protect Queen Elizabeth IV from an unknown assassin responsible for the thefts of art in Europe. The team arrived at Buckingham Palace to secure the Queen only to find a book publisher and Harry's aunt, Addilyn Bowman, shot dead. The team found that Alicia Barnes, who was protecting the Queen, had lost her gun. The team soon found that Addilyn was the assassin that killed Kirill Glazkov and was sent to kill the Queen but someone got to her before. The team also found that Addilyn kept the stolen goods, and recover all of them but Mona Lisa. The team also found that Addilyn had tried to kill the Queen by her tiara but failed. Later, the team found that there was a shooting at Westminster Lane, which they traced back to Alicia. Alicia claimed that another assassin was sent to kill the Queen, but had escaped her. The team recovered both the Mona Lisa painting and Alicia's gun, which was used to kill Addilyn. The team soon marked the Queen as Addilyn's killer. The Queen, however, enjoyed immunity from prosecution, but the team asked her about her motive. The Queen claimed that she had only killed Addilyn in self defense. She claimed that she did not tell this to the player as she wanted the player to crack the case themselves, to prove themselves a worthy detective. This was because she had planned a job for the player (and she offered Isabelle the job, too) in the Scotland Yard, which the player politely declined. After arresting the killer, the team had to uncover four mysteries: Why Addilyn wanted the Queen dead, why she stole artwork and novels throughout Europe, who ordered Addilyn to do all that, and who was the other assassin Alicia Barnes had seen. The team talked to Alicia, who told the team that she had taken a picture of the guy. The team found the picture and identified the man to be Jonas Herberger. Jonas told the team that he wanted his paintings back, but Addilyn told him that he must help her kill the Queen before he can get his paintings back. Desperately wanting his paintings back, he agreed to help Addilyn. Judge Robertson sentenced him to life in prison. After the trial, the team investigated Addilyn's hideout for more clues. The team found a USB stick in Addilyn's hideout and after Sumiko had analyzed the contents, she found that Addilyn wanted to sell the paintings and other artwork in the black market. The team informed Jenny Ripley about this, who was happy to have her novel retrieved. Jenny promised to see the team again sometime. The Queen wanted to see the team to thank them for protecting her. When asked what Addilyn's motive could be, and telling Her Majesty the back ground of the thefts in Europe, the Queen guessed that the organization probably wanted to gain more members from the underworld by proving to be the most successful crime organization. She offered the team to search her room again for clues. The the Queen's room, the team found a travel route plan that showed that Addilyn had been to Greenland recently. According to MI6, Addilyn met the United States Presidential candidate for 2016 elections, Robert Hicks in Greenland. After cracking the case, Chief Fakhri told Chief Shoko that he was pleased with the welcome the LDS had received from the GLA and that they would be continuing the alliance. With that, the next destination of the agency was decided: Greenland. Stats Victim *'Addilyn Bowman' (She was shot in the Queen's Room) Murder Weapon *'Spy Gun' Killer *'Queen Elizabeth IV' Suspects Profile *The suspect has buzzed about bribye *The suspect drinks tea *The suspect reads Charles Dickens Profile *The suspect has buzzed about bribye *The suspect drinks tea *The suspect reads Charles Dickens Profile *The suspect has buzzed about bribye *The suspect reads Charles Dickens Appearance *The suspect has buzzed about bribye *The suspect drinks tea Profile *The suspect has buzzed about bribye *The suspect drinks tea *The suspect reads Charles Dickens Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile * The killer has buzzed about bribye. * The killer drinks tea. * The killer reads Charles Dickens. * The killer is a female. * The killer has blue eyes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Queen's Room (Clues: Victim's Body, Gun, Jewels; Victim identified: Addilyn Bowman; New Suspect: Queen Elizabeth IV) * Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer has buzzed about bribye) * Talk to the Queen about the unfortunate recent happenings. (Prerequisite: Queen's Room investigated) * Examine Jewels (Result: Brown Substance) * Analyze Brown Substance (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks tea) * Examine Gun (Result: Sweat) * Examine Sweat (Result: Alicia's Sweat; New Suspect: Alicia Barnes) * Talk to Alicia about her presence in the Queen's room. (Prerequisite: Alicia's sweat examined under microscope) * Investigate Westminster Lane (Prerequisite: Talk to Alicia; Clue: Phone Booth Insides) * Examine Phone Booth Insides (Result: Dusty Book) * Examine Dusty Book (Result: Jenny's book; New Clue: J.K. Ripley) * Talk to J.K. Ripley about her book suspiciously mirroring recent events. (Prerequisite: Dust vacuumed) * Go to Chapter 2 (No stars) Chapter 2 * Investigate Addilyn's Hideout (Clues: Torn Cloth, Microphone, Bloody Book) * Examine Torn Cloth (Result: Gold Innovation handkerchief; New Suspect: Athena Christodoulou) * Talk to Athena about her presence in Addilyn's Hideout. (Prerequisite: Gold Innovation handkerchief restored) * Examine Microphone (Result: Fingerprints) * Examine Fingerprints (Mr Whitespirit's Fingerprints; New Suspect: Mr Whitespirit) * Talk to Mr Whitespirit about his presence in Addilyn's Hideout. (Prerequisite: Mr Whitespirit's Fingerprints identified) * Examine Bloody Book (Result: Classics) * Analyze Classics (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer reads Charles Dickens) * Investigate Royal Bed (Prerequisite: All tasks before must be done; Clues: Ripley's Manuscript, Broken Bloody Tiara) * Examine Ripley's Manuscript (Result: Addilyn's Vandalism) * Talk to J.K. Ripley about Addilyn vandalizing her unreleased manuscript. (Prerequisite: Addilyn's Vandalism unraveled) * Examine Broken Bloody Tiara (Result: Blood) * Analyze Blood (12:00:00) * Talk to the Queen about Addilyn attacking her. (Prerequisite: Blood analyzed) * Go to Chapter 3 (No stars) Chapter 3 * Investigate Phone Booth (Clues: Faded Transactions, Hair Locks, Surveillance Camera) * Examine Faded Transactions (Result: Mr Whitespirit Donations) * Talk to Mr Whitespirit about donating to Addilyn Bowman. (Prerequisite: Mr Whitespirit Donations unraveled) * Examine Hair Locks (Result: DNA) * Examine DNA (Result: Addilyn's DNA) * Talk to Athena about the sample of her and Addilyn's hair. (Prerequisite: Addilyn's DNA identified under microscope) * Examine Surveillance Camera (Result: Shooting Video) * Analyze Shooting Video (09:00:00) * Talk to Alicia about shooting in the street. (Prerequisite: Shooting Video analyze) * Investigate Stolen Artwork (Prerequisite: All tasks before must be done; Clue: Mona Lisa, Pile of Books) * Examine Mona Lisa (Result: Skin Cells) * Analyze Skin Cells (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has blue eyes) * Examine Pile of Books (Result: Spy Gun) * Analyze Spy Gun (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is female) * Take care of the killer now! * Go to The Art of Theft (6/6). (No stars) The Art of Theft (6/6) * Talk to Alicia Barnes about the other assassin. (Prerequisite: Available from the start of the chapter) * Investigate Westminster Lane (Result: Faded Photo) * Examine Faded Photo (Result: Man) * Examine Man (Result: Jonas Herberger) * Talk to Jonas about his ties to the art theft. (Prerequisite: Jonas Herberger identified) * Investigate Addilyn's Hideout (Prerequisite: Talk to Jonas; Clue: Locked USB) * Examine Locked USB (Result: USB Stick) * Analyze USB Stick (09:00:00) * Talk to Jenny Ripley about her books. (Prerequisite: USB Stick analyzed; Reward: Burger) * Talk to the Queen about Addilyn's possible motive. (Prerequisite: Available from the start of the chapter; Reward: 20,000 Coins) * Investigate Queen's Room (Result: World Map) * Examine World Map (Result: Traced Path) * Move on to a new crime! (In North America) (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Go the Globe Category:Europe (Alex)